


The One Who Never Fell

by somedayisours



Series: A Shower of Flame [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Azula is Tōya, Canon-Typical Violence, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, For ATLA at least, Gen, Identity Issues, Mental Health Issues, Not Canon Compliant, POV Azula (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: "It was something she could never embody, and yet it is all Tōya can be."





	The One Who Never Fell

When she was Azula she used to think of failure as something only for Zuko to achieve. It was something she could never embody, and yet it is all Tōya can be.

It takes four long years for her fire to come back to her, her father smiles with her when a blue flame blooms on her palm at her command. It can only be a reward, a gift for good behaviour. But then it devours her flesh. Eating up the pale skin of her arm so wildly out of control, touching her in a way her fire had never done before. Azula had never been burnt by her flames, Tōya can only be consumed.

There are no words to describe how utterly Tōya has failed, sitting in a hospital bed with her arm wrapped in white gauze. Her mother cries at her bedside, Natsuo and Fuyumi sat obediently by their mother's side. They too are failures, but not in the same way.

When she's taken back home she summons the flames again, just to try. Maybe just to watch herself burn. It doesn't hurt.

Her father doesn't smile anymore, there is no pride when he watches her train. There is nothing when she fails to grasp control over and over again. Agni has turned her gift to ash in her mouth.

Even Zuko was something, even at his lowest, cast aside and banished for the superior alternative, he could command a flame without fearing it turning on him. She can not do even that.

It's her father she sees displayed on the TV screen, grim-faced and unflinching before the cameras in spite of the blood smeared across his face.

Natsuo lets out a battle cry in the next room, Fuyumi screeching something in response.

Tōya splays her hand against the screen, static tickling her palm, her hand dwarfs her father's face. She imagines crushing his skull as she does with the ants in the garden.

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back and write more.


End file.
